


Good Boy

by thimbleberry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Sehun, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbleberry/pseuds/thimbleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin wants to see how many times he can make Sehun come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, sekai porn! I've never written anything like this before and I don't know how I feel about it, so I would love to know what you think. Thanks for reading!

Jongin’s mouth was gentle, full lips sliding against Sehun’s and nipping at his lower lip. Sehun’s lips parted obediently, letting Jongin’s tongue in to brush across his own. His tongue traced the inside of Sehun’s mouth, skimming along the roof of his mouth, the backs of his teeth, memorizing the feeling. Sehun was panting by the time Jongin drew back to move down his jawline, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses down the sharp angle of his jaw and to the slender expanse of his neck. Sehun let his head fall back, baring his neck so Jongin had better access. He fixated on the spot just above Sehun’s pulse, biting and sucking until a red mark was blooming in the wake of his mouth. His tongue soothed over the mark, drawing a low moan from Sehun. Sehun’s hands skimmed across Jongin’s back, feeling the muscles shifting under his hands through the shirt. His fingers moved up to tangle in Jongin’s dark hair, thick and soft. Jongin’s lips were hot and slick as he moved to Sehun’s ear, teeth scraping over the shell of it.

 

“Clothes off, Sehun, and get on the bed,” he whispered, pulling back slowly. There was a roughness to his voice that made tingles shoot down Sehun’s spine. Jongin’s hands were already making quick work of the buttons of his own shirt. Sehun wet his lips, breaths unsteady, as he pulled his shirt over his head and undid the button and zipper of his jeans. He pulled them off quickly, letting his clothes drop to the floor as he moved to perch on the edge of the bed. Jongin was shirtless, the defined muscles of his abdomen making Sehun’s throat tighten, but his jeans were still on. His skin was so smooth and Sehun wanted to touch it, feel it against his own, run his tongue and teeth over the golden expanse.

 

Jongin moved closer, placing a warm hand on Sehun’s knee and leaning in closer. “Lay down, baby,” he murmured against Sehun’s ear. Sehun, breath hitching, was quick to obey, laying back and sliding up the bed until he was in the center. _Baby._ He _loved_ it when Jongin called him that.

****

Jongin hovered over him, elbows on either side of Sehun’s head as he leaned in to reconnect their mouths. Sehun let out a moan at the feeling of Jongin’s skin against his bare torso, and a pink flush spread down his neck. The air was cool against his skin, but he could feel the heat of Jongin’s body and the contrast was delicious. Jongin’s fingers circled around one of his nipples teasingly, before he lowered his mouth to the hardened nub and sucked lightly. Sehun arched up, a breathless gasp leaving him. Jongin’s fingers were toying with the other nipple, and his clothed hips were pressed to Sehun’s, drawing another moan from his pink lips.

 

“So sensitive,” Jongin whispered before his lips were trailing across Sehun’s flushed chest to his other nipple. “You’re always so sensitive for me, aren’t you, baby?” Sehun whimpered. His teeth dug into his lower lip and his eyes squeezed shut. Experimentally, he lifted his hips up, pressing his rapidly hardening cock against Jongin’s for some kind of friction.

 

“Jongin, please,” he breathed out. Jongin’s hand curled around Sehun’s hip, pressing him back down to the mattress. He wanted to chase after the contact, but he knew better, and forced himself to stay still. His self-control probably wouldn’t last long, so he might as well restrain himself while he still could. Sehun’s brows furrowed when Jongin pulled away to sit back on his knees, and he resisted the urge to pull him back down. He wanted to be good.

 

“Spread your legs,” Jongin said, looking down at Sehun with dark eyes. “I want to see how many times I can make you come.” Sehun’s breath caught in his throat at the words. They hadn’t done this before. “You remember the safeword, don’t you?” Jongin asked, tone serious.

 

“I won’t need it,” Sehun tried to speak with conviction, but his voice was breathless and rushed.

 

“Sehun.” He shivered at the firm tone in Jongin’s voice. “Just in case, okay? You can use it whenever you feel like it’s gone too far.” Sehun nodded quickly, expression pleading until Jongin leaned back down to kiss him again. Jongin indulged him for a few seconds before he started to guide the kiss, Sehun’s mouth yielding and pliant against his. He reached a hand towards the nightstand, searching blindly for the bottle of lube until his fingers brushed against the cool plastic container. He broke the kiss, pulling away from Sehun’s soft, pink lips to speak.

 

“Turn over,” Jongin ordered. He sat back, watching Sehun maneuver himself onto his hands and knees. His skin was smooth and pale, and Jongin let his eyes wander over the lines of Sehun’s body. “On your elbows.” Sehun lowered himself down to his elbows, his knees sliding farther apart so Jongin could have access. He pressed his face into the pillow, trying to calm the embarrassed blush on his face. “That’s good,” Jongin praised, his voice low and soft. Sehun shivered at the praise, goosebumps appearing on his skin as Jongin dragged a hand slowly down the length of Sehun’s spine. His warm palms slid over the curve of his ass, pressing into the soft flesh. He kneaded softly, spreading him apart, and Sehun whined into the pillow. Jongin watched, pleased, at the clenching of Sehun’s hole, like it was begging to be filled.

 

There was the click of a cap, and a few seconds later, a slick finger was circling around Sehun’s entrance. He took a shuddering breath, pushing his face into the pillow. Jongin’s finger skated over the puckered flesh, and Sehun pushed back into the touch. He wanted Jongin’s fingers inside him.

 

“Be still, baby.” Jongin’s hand curled around his hip, holding him still, and then one of his lubed fingers was pressing inside. He pushed in steadily until he was knuckle-deep, and then stopped. Sehun moaned into the pillow, trying to press his hips back for more, but Jongin tightened his grip on Sehun’s hip. “Still, Sehun. Or I’ll have to tie you up.” Jongin warned. Sehun whined, holding himself as still as possible. He had to be good and obedient or Jongin wouldn’t praise him, call him a good boy. His walls were hot and wrapped tight around Jongin’s finger, sucking him in. Jongin pulled out slowly before he thrusted back in, starting up a steady pace. Sehun’s hands clenched tightly around the sheets, trying to ground himself.

 

It wasn’t long before Jongin was adding a second finger, spreading them apart to stretch Sehun further. He stroked the pads of his fingers against Sehun’s walls, searching. He knew he’d found his prostate when Sehun arched and keened, the ring of muscles spasming. The drag of Jongin’s fingers over his prostate made his brain fuzzy, and his sweaty hands tightened around fistfuls of the sheets. Jongin kept pressure on his prostate as he continued thrusting, and by the third finger, Sehun was panting and trembling, fighting to keep himself still.

 

“Jongin, please, can I-” He choked off with a moan. “Can I come?” His body was wound tight, struggling to hold back. He was never allowed to come until Jongin said so.

 

Jongin stroked a gentle hand against Sehun’s side. “Yes, baby. Come.” It was just a few more thrusts before Sehun came apart, gasping and spurting onto the sheets. His arms shook, barely able to hold himself upright, and Jongin eased him onto his back to lay down on the clean side of the bed. “Good boy,” He praised, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s temple. “You were so good.” Sehun bit his lip, warmth flooding through him at Jongin’s words.

 

He was still shaking when Jongin’s hand curled around his cock, stroking lightly from base to tip. Sehun shied away, still tingling with aftershocks from his orgasm, but Jongin kept going. Sehun was oversensitive and it sent little tingles of pain through him, but pleasure was slowly taking over. He drew in a ragged breath and let his body fall into the rhythm of Jongin’s strokes. In just a few minutes, he was starting to harden again.

 

“Look at that, baby. You just came and you’re already getting hard for me again,” Jongin whispered. His head dropped to Sehun’s neck, mouthing along his sharp collarbones and listening to the sound of his moans. Sehun felt his face flushing pink again, and closed his eyes tightly. Blood was pooling in his cock, already hard.

 

Jongin’s hand gripped him firmly, pumping him in steady motions, and Sehun was rocking up with each stroke, head tipped back and mouth parted. He let out little breathy noises each time Jongin’s thumb swiped across the head. The flushed head of his cock was leaking precum, making the slide of Jongin’s hand slick and easy. Sehun bucked up into Jongin’s touch, and he allowed it this time, watching the pleasure flit over Sehun’s features. Sehun was already embarrassingly close to the edge after just a couple of minutes, and Jongin could tell by the way his body tensed and his breath came faster.

 

“Are you gonna come again, baby?” Jongin asked, voice husky. He was so hard, watching Sehun’s flushed face twist with pleasure as he rocked his hips. Half of him wanted to just shove his jeans aside and fuck into Sehun, to feel the slick heat around him, but the other half held back. He wanted to wreck Sehun and see him come apart at the seams.

 

“Ah-Jongin, I’m-" Sehun panted. “I’m gonna come, please-” He broke off into a long moan, back arching up off the bed as he came across his stomach. Ropes of white landed on his heaving chest as Jongin stroked him through his climax. Sehun went limp against the bed, trying to catch his breath. A drop of sweat slid down his neck, and Jongin leaned forward to lick along the trail, tracing the tendons in Sehun’s neck with his tongue.

 

“You look so good when you come, so beautiful,” He whispered against heated skin, enjoying the little stutter in Sehun’s breath. Sehun was still dazed and unfocused when Jongin’s hand was wrapping around his soft cock yet again.

 

“No, no, Jongin-” Sehun squirmed on the bed. “No, I’m too sensitive.” He protested, but Jongin didn’t stop. His hand was insistent, pumping slowly while the other came around to press against his clenching hole.

 

“Come on, baby you can come again, I know you can,” Jongin insisted. Sehun’s neck arched, a desperate whine leaving him. He tried to pull away, but Jongin was having none of it. “Come on, baby, again.”

 

“Jongin,” he panted, eyebrows furrowed. He was so sensitive it was painful, but he wanted this. He wanted to make Jongin happy, wanted to be perfect and obedient just for him. Jongin’s pushed two fingers into Sehun’s already stretched hole, thrusting shallowly. Sehun whimpered, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. His cock was getting hard again. His eyes fell shut, mouth parting to gasp out Jongin’s name.

 

“God, Sehun, you look gorgeous like this,” Jongin groaned, dropping his head down to Sehun’s shoulder and biting softly at the place where it joined his neck. A tremor wracked through Sehun’s body and his toes curled. Jongin’s fingers were thrusting faster now. They crooked up to glide over Sehun’s prostate with each thrust, and the quickened pace matched the speed of Jongin’s hand on his cock. He was fully hard again, and the tip of his cock was flushed red in sharp contrast with the rest of his pale skin. He was gasping out little cries of _Jongin_ and _please_ with every touch. He could barely keep up, and just let his instincts take over. His body moved with the strokes, feeling overstimulated but somehow desperate at the same time. His hair stuck to his temples with sweat and his muscles were shaking from exertion.

 

“That’s it baby, you’re doing so well.” Jongin’s voice grounded him, and Sehun reached out to clutch at him, sweaty hands curling around his biceps.

 

“J-Jongin, I…can’t,” He whimpered.

 

“Yes you can, baby. Be good for me,” Jongin assured him. His hands sped up, moving harder and faster. His fingers pressed insistently into Sehun’s prostate and his thumb smoothed over the slit of his cock and then Sehun was coming. His whole body jerked and he let out a breathless cry as the orgasm rocked through him. The pleasure whited out his senses for a second and left him struggling to breathe while Jongin’s fingers abused his prostate. His cock was nearly milked dry, letting out just a few drops onto the mess already covering his torso. Jongin’s breath was warm on his ear, whispering praise. “So good, Sehun, baby, that’s it.”

 

For a few moments Sehun was completely relaxed against the bed, letting shivers go through his body. He was soft and pliant, relishing in the hand that stroked down his arm comfortingly. Then Jongin’s hands were spreading his legs apart and fingers dragged against his hole.

 

Sehun sobbed dryly. His head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. No, no, no. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t come again, there was no way. “Jongin, I _can’t,_ ” his voice was wrecked, pleading. He writhed in Jongin’s hold as his fingers trailed teasingly along his cock.

 

“Baby, one more. Just one more for me, you can do it,” Jongin coaxed. This was what he had wanted; to see Sehun writhing and trembling underneath him, nearly out of his mind all because of Jongin. His eyes stayed locked on Sehun as he dug his teeth into his lower lip and arched up off the mattress. _Beautiful._

 

“Jongin, I don’t think…” Sehun’s voice shook, and he broke off into a whimper, turning his head and pressing it into the pillow. He felt like crying as Jongin stroked him to hardness for the fourth time.

 

“You’re doing so good, such a good boy, Sehun,” Jongin whispered to him. His voice was low and soothing and Sehun felt himself falling back into the rhythm of lust. “That’s good, you can do it, baby. Just one more time.” Jongin added a fourth finger, stretching Sehun open even more. Sehun was gasping, taking in lungfuls of air and digging his nails into Jongin’s arms. Jongin’s fingers were insistent against his walls, speeding up as he leaned down to take one of Sehun’s nipples into the wet heat of his mouth. Sehun arched up into the touch. He was close.

 

It felt like his nerve endings were on fire. Every touch sent him spiraling off into pleasure, and he let the sensations take over. He couldn’t tell how long it had been; all he knew was the haze that settled over him, clouding his mind. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he took in ragged breaths that grated against his dry throat.

 

Jongin pressed the heel of his hand firmly against his own still-clothed cock, confined and achingly hard. He rocked into the touch, eyes locked on Sehun’s writhing form beneath him. Tears streaked his face, expression contorted in desperation as he fucked himself down onto Jongin’s fingers. Jongin was unrelenting, the touch not letting up even as his own orgasm washed over him and he threw his head back, coming in his pants with a drawn-out moan.

 

It didn’t take much more for Sehun to go crashing over the edge. He was milked dry, not a drop spurting from his cock when he came. A broken cry tore from throat and his body went taught, head thrown back as his release shook through him.

 

When he resurfaced, he realized his face was wet with tears. He was completely boneless on the bed, eyes hazy and unfocused. Jongin was there a moment later, leaning over him with a damp washcloth, cleaning the sweat and cum from his skin. He leaned close to whisper praises in Sehun’s ear with a low, gentle voice.

 

“Sehun, baby, you were such a good boy,” he whispered. Hands combed through his hair, still slightly damp from sweat. Sehun knew he should shower, but he was too tired, so he let his eyes fall shut again. He could shower in the morning. Jongin pressed a reassuring kiss to the hollow of his throat, and a little whine spilled out from Sehun’s bitten lips.

 

Jongin left again and was back this time with a glass of water. “Here, baby. You should drink some water.” He helped Sehun to sit up and held the glass to his lips. The water was cool and soothed his dry throat, and he gulped it down eagerly. “That’s good,” Jongin said softly, stroking his fingers through Sehun’s hair and brushing the chestnut-colored strands away from his eyes. Sehun closed his eyes, leaning into the touch with a soft hum. He let Jongin guide him back down so he was lying on the bed before he turned to curl up on his side. Jongin slid in beside him and wrapped his arms around Sehun to pull him against his chest. Sehun’s hair tickled when he tucked his head under Jongin’s chin with a contented sigh.

 

“You okay? It wasn’t too much, right?” Jongin asked, and Sehun could hear the slight undertone of distress in his voice.

 

“It was perfect,” Sehun mumbled, craning his neck forward to kiss Jongin’s collarbone. “Did you like it?”

 

Jongin chuckled. “Yeah. Yeah, I liked it, but I would only do it again if you liked it too,” he mumbled back, words muffled against Sehun’s hair.

 

“I liked it, too,” Sehun assured him, a smile curving up the corner of his mouth. He liked pleasing Jongin, being good for him. Sehun wanted to do what Jongin wanted to do.

Jongin pressed his face into Sehun’s hair, which carried the light scent of apples. “Go to sleep, baby. You were so good.” Still smiling, Sehun burrowed closer. _So good._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated. ^^


End file.
